Simple Pleasures
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Sometimes it's just better to remember the simple things Axel. AkuRoku


A/N: So… I'm supposed to be studying for my Latin test right now, but alas. Plot bunnies. And not only plot bunnies! The fact that it's too late for me to be writing, I'm tired, and the AkuRoku fever caught up with me again. Hence this little piece. Forgive the complaints though, but I figured if it was crappy, I had an excuse (coughcough) to fall back on :D Please review and you get a vitual seashell!

Axel simply watched as his lover ran into the waves, glad to be away from the small apartment they called home. The sun caught his perfect blonde hair just right, causing an angelic glow. The blue orbs were so full of happiness, of pure joy, that Axel was sad he couldn't see it more often. There was always someplace one of the two needed to be, often away from each other, and this small vacation to see the tides for the first time in years was a welcome escape.

"Ax! Get in here! The water is great!" Roxas called out, waving towards the redhead before letting the waves swallow him up and only appearing a few moments later three feet away from his starting point.

"It's probably freezing!" Axel called back, stripping himself of his useless shirt regardless. The sun was bright overhead, but it was still early morning (for Roxas had insisted on an early start in regards of how busy the beach would be later) and the water would still be cool from the chill of night.

Axel splashed into the waters rather ungracefully and ducked under the surface, only surfacing when he was directly in front of his blonde love. "It _is_ cold," He said, splashing Roxas with some of the salt filled water.

"And you're complaining?" Roxas asked skeptically, poking Axel in the stomach.

"Possibly," Axel answered with a smirk. He dove back down and swam a circle around Roxas's legs and grabbing the blonde's knees, pulling him down into the blurry depths of the sea. Axel smirked, unseen by Roxas, and ruffled his lover's hair, appreciating the fact that the blonde was all his. He would never have it any other way.

As Axel was swimming back towards the surface for much needed air, Roxas wrapped his arms around the other's waist causing Axel to put twice as much effort into the strive for oxygen. The surface did come however, even though it took entirely too long.

Axel panted lightly and reclining so he was floating on his back on the surface of the water. "You might need to lose weight Roxy," he teased, picking his head up just long enough to give Roxas a loving look that directly contradicted that statement by conveying the message of '_Don't ever change_'. "We could've drowned!"

"Drama queen," Roxas accused, making his way towards the shallower areas of the sea. He stood up and flexed, showing Axel how much fat was on his flawless stomach, and that wasn't much.

Axel smirked and followed the path that Roxas had taken and moved slowly towards the blonde. "And you tell me not to be a tease," he muttered, making a tsking noise.

"No one could ever be the tease you are Axel," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Axel smirked lightly before speaking. "And I'm rather proud of that."

"Really? Now why is that?" Roxas asked, not much true interest in his voice, more of the mocking "I believe we've had a conversation such as this before" tone.

"Because it makes you want more," Axel purred seductively, tracing his lips down the side of Roxas's jaw. He flicked the blonde's earlobe with his tongue lightly before nibbling on it and nuzzling the side of Roxas's neck with his nose.

A rosy blush spread across Roxas's cheeks as he grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him towards the shore. "That's why I'm going to get more, and soon." He said, looking over his shoulder at the redhead as their feet met the sand.

"Demanding Roxy?" Axel asked, chuckling. He allowed the blonde to pull him along towards the hotel they were residing in, completely surpassing the towels and all other beach items behind on the tan grains, knowing that they'd be back later. Roxas loved the water, as to why, Axel would never know. But he took Roxas the way he was.

Axel took one glance back at the rising sun peaking over the water's surface, reminding him to remember the simple pleasures.


End file.
